New Girl
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: There's a new kid at the dumping ground, but instantly hated by every other child. Why? M for self harm and suicide attempts.
1. Chapter 1

"Now It's really not that bad. I know it looks big and scary at first, but I'm sure you'll love it here."

I didn't get out of the car. Tears were streaming down my face, and I hated the care home already!

A man came out of the front door, and he was smiling.

"Hey Elaine, the new kid being stubborn?" He seemed cheerful enough, but I didn't like him. Elaine opened the car door, intending on getting me out the car. I turned around and kicked her, and climbing into the front drivers seat. I started up the engine easily.

"Heather!" Elaine cried, climbing into the car. She reached over and turned the engine off, before I put the car in reverse. I sighed and got out the car, running off with my back-pack in my hand.

She didn't know what was best for me, and she couldn't force me to do anything. I have a right to my own free will, and she can't take that away from me! As I got the the park, I hid in the bushes, and I cried.

"Elaine thought it would be better if I came for you instead." I heard the man's voice say. I didn't respond.

"Okay, you don't want to come to the house. Why not?" He asked.

"Because I hate it! And I hate everyone!" I snapped.

"How would you know that?" He asked. He didn't come inside the bush, but I could see his old tatty trainers.

"Because Micheal was at my old care home and, well, Tracy and Justine go to the same school as me, so I know what they're both like, so why should I even bother, when I know I'm gonna hate it."

"It's not too bad there, I promise."

"Do I have to go?" I finally asked.

"Afraid so, kiddo. Come on."

I climbed out of the bush and looked at him. He started heading back to the home, and I reluctantly followed. I wiped my tears away, and I concentrated on following him.


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered the dining room, everyone looked up at me. I avoided looking at anyone, wishing to become invisible.

"Who knew little miss 'don't come near me' would be put into a care home? Thought you would be too good for that!" I heard Tracy say, spitefully.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I heard Michael snap at her. I pressed myself against the wall.

"Michael, sticking up for someone? No way!" Justine said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you weren't there when-" He stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"When what?"

"When we were in care together, before I came here, and before she went back to her dad," He paused, taking a deep breath, "she locked herself in the bathroom, and tried to kill herself."

"Michael! Room, now!" The blonde woman snapped sternly, as I half hid behind the door. I gripped on the door handle as he stormed out.

The tears of humiliation slid down my face as the reminder hit me.

"Okay, everyone, out." The blonde woman said.

There were cries of frustration echoing around the room.

"Now, please."

They all filed out the room, one at a time. Tracy left last, kicking the door I was stood behind.

"Brat!" She uttered to me

Once she had left, the woman spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about Michael, and Tracy."

I turned so I couldn't see her, and she couldn't see my face.

"This is a place where you can make a fresh start, a new life, now your father is behind bars, for good."

"He didn't do anything wrong." I told her, forcing the words out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was gentle and comforting, but at the same time, it was almost forcing me to turn around. I turned around, and I looked at the person. Nathan.

He wrapped his arms around me as I broke down. He gave me the comfort I needed, but it wasn't enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heather?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"What?!" She snapped, not opening the door.

"Please open the door." I told her.

"Not a fucking chance!" She cried.

"Open the door." I gently commanded her.

"In a minute!" She called after a few seconds.

Shelley approached, and whispered, "Is she coming out?"

I shook my head. She reached into her pocket, and produced a key. She put it in the key hole, and took a deep breath.

"If you do not open this door in the next 10 seconds, I'm coming in!"

No response, so I started counting.

After 10 seconds, Shelley unlocked the door swiftly, and opened the door. Steam billowed out of the bathroom, as she entered, as the air cleared, Shelley called for me to come in. I entered the bathroom, and what I saw made my heart break.

Heather, curled up, on the floor, her wrists bleeding. Tears stained her thin face, and she was unconscious. Her long, black hair was wet, and water was dripping onto the floor with her blood.

Blood didn't always agree with me, but today, it did.

I knelt beside her on the floor, and helped Shelley by finding her pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"Call an ambulance." I told her, knowing that it was an emergency.

Shelley went and did it and, keeping my fingers over her pulse point, I looked around the bathroom, looking for the source of her attempt at suicide. I sighed softly when I found the source. A knife, and beside it was a note. I reached over, and grabbed the note. I unfolded it, and started reading it aloud.

"_Ghandi said that what ever you do in life will be insignificant, but its very important that you do it, because nobody else will._"

I looked up, to see Shelley in the doorway, holding the phone to her chest.

"They're on their way. Read it later."


	4. Chapter 4

"She's stable, but still in critical condition. They don't know if she'll last the night."

I ran my hand through my hair as I spoke to Shelley. My heart was still pounding, the panic still racing through my veins.

"I left her alone for 10 minutes! This is all my fault!" She was just as shaken as I was.

"No, it isn't. Just stay calm, and keep it from the other kids until I know more. And make sure Elaine doesn't find out until morning, at least. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up, and went back to where Heather was. I stood in the doorway, and the horrible beeping of the heart monitor filled my ears.

She was wired up to all these machines, and a blood drip. Her arms were bandaged, and she looked so fragile.

She probably won't last the night.

The tears suddenly came to me, and I felt more scared than I have ever been in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

When she finally came around, she had everyone in a state of panic. Elaine had found out, Shelley was blaming herself, and all the kids were constantly visiting. Justine and Tracy hated that all the attention was on her, but they just dealt with it.

All I wanted to know was why she tried to end her life, and what was on the other part of the letter, because it had been ripped.

It was just me around when she woke.

"Why am I here?" She asked, instantly realizing where she was.

"You tried to kill yourself," I told her.

"I didn't try. I succeeded," she stated, her voice dead. I sighed, knowing that it was the truth. She died twice when she was first brought in, and she died once over the last 24 hours.

"But you are alive." I finally said.

"But I don't want to be alive. I don't want to be here!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was bitter, but her eyes were full of tears and fear.

We sat there, in comfortable silence for an hour, before Shelley turned up.

"Welcome back to the world of living," She said with a smile, trying to brighten the mood, "I have a present for you. It's from your brother."

She produced a long box from behind her back, and handed it to Heather, who unwrapped it slowly. She took the white peace of paper, and read it out to us.

"Dear Heather, sorry I haven't been in contact, I've been really busy with work and stuff. I heard that Charlie was put in his place, and you're back in care. I'm so sorry, but it's about time that he paid for his actions. Look after yourself, with all my love, Richard."

She sighed, and laid the letter aside. She then reached inside the box, and brought out a guitar case. She gasped, and let out a small giggle. She opened the case, and produced a shiny guitar.

She lifted it up into her lap, and strung a few notes.

"My brother tuned it and everything." She said, smiling.

"Um, Nathan, I'm gonna go get a coffee. You coming?" Shelley asked, catching my attention.

"Uh, yeah." I said, standing, and following Shelley out. She closed the door behind her, and pressed her ear to it. I pressed my ear to the thin wall, just in time to hear her start to play.

"Oh, and me  
Well, I have faded in the dark  
So don't you ever kiss me  
Don't you wish on me  
Why can't you see that no one's gonna save us?"


	6. Chapter 6

"This came in the post, yesterday. I thought I'd bring it with me when I came to pick you up," Nathan passed me the familiar blue envelope. The old excitement bubbled up. I took the envelope quickly, casting my cardigan aside.

"Dead body!" I squealed quietly, not wanting to alarm him. He raised his eyebrows at me, so I explained, "That's what I call D.B, because he refuses to tell me his real him. Been a while since he's been in contact though."

"Oh."

I quickly opened the blue envelope, and pulled out the blue paper inside.

_Heather,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, but I didn't know where to write to, until I was told where your new care home was._

_Work is alright, I guess. Not to much trouble at the moment. _

_The normal amount is in the envelope, and I'll come by for a visit soon. Stay out of trouble, and away from bleach. _

_All my love, D.B._

I rolled my eyes, dipping my hand into the envelope, and counting the notes in between my fingertips. 4, at least. I shook my head, groaning at the amount. Even though he cared, and he took care of me, I had only met him a few times, before it all started.

At first, I thought he was a bit of a stalker, always putting our dinner in the oven, having it turned on, and cooking by the time we got in, but he was no where to be found. He always left a note, giving us the time when our dinner would be finished, so we didn't have to rely on Charlie to be there to do it for us.

"Ready to come back?" Nathan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded, knowing I'd have to go at some point. I followed him out, taking the letter, envelope, and cardigan with me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will people stop sending me things in the post!" I grumbled, taking the letter from Shelley. She laughed at my frustration. I ripped the envelope opened, and looked at the bottom of the letter.

_Love, Dad._

The letter itself smelled of bleach, and it instantly made me angry.

I dropped the letter, stormed into the kitchen, took a piece of toast, and took it outside. I hid in the little house thing, and quickly ate the toast, trying not to remember, but my mind ignored me.

The tears streamed down my face as I saw my sister in my mind's eye, crying, asking Charlie to stop. I could smell the bleach as he poured it over her eyes, blinding her. She stopped crying as he took the knife and slit her wrists.

He then used the remaining bleach to clean all the blood off her after she stopped bleeding. He cleaned the knife, and then hung her up, making it look like a suicide.

A knock on the door brought me out of my memories, and I looked up to see who it was. Nathan. I could have guessed.

I stood and opened the door, to see that he was holding the letter. I snatched it from him and went to rip it, and he stopped me, lightly touching my hand.

I could smell the bleach, and I realized my father had dipped it in bleach somehow before sending it to me.

"I can't read it." I whispered, sitting down, and screwing up the letter in my hand.

"Why not?" He asked softly, sitting down next to me.

"Because it's all his fault. He took her away from me, and I'm not me without her." I turned my head away as one single tear slipped down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you going to read it?" Nathan asked from next to me.

"Do I have to?" I asked, fearing what he had written.

"No, you don't, but..." He trailed off, and I knew the end of that sentence.

"But it might tell me why he did it."

I unscrewed the letter and took a deep breath.

_Dear Heather,_

_I did it because I loved her. Angels belong in heaven, and she was an angel. To take her back to heaven, I had to kill her. _

_Once I'm out of jail, we can be a proper family. _

_Love, Dad._

I screwed the letter back up and, wrapped my arms around myself, the pain hitting me.

"He killed my sister, and then tries to promise that we can be a family, once he's out of jail." I muttered, "He did it because angels belong in heaven, but she wasn't an angel, and she didn't belong in heaven. She belongs with me."

He wrapped an arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, "I hate him, he tied me up and made me watch."


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy birthday, Heather," Michael said, smiling at Heather as she came in. She ignored him, and sat on the windowsill, staring out the window. Michael sighed, and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Heather," Shelley said cheerfully as she came in. Heather bit her lip, yet again ignoring her. The other kids then came in, and Jackie walked straight up to her.

"Happy birthday." She murmured, holding out a card. Heather took it, but didn't look inside.

Jackie went to sit down and the post arrived. Shelley went, and came back with the post, flicking through it.

"Heather, these are for you." Shelley said after a few seconds of silence, handing her a package and two envelopes. She slowly opened the package, and pulled out a single box. She opened it and smiled.

"Heather and Gracie," She murmured, closing the box and slipping it into her pocket. She then pulled out a letter from the package, quickly reading it. She then took the blue envelope, and opened it. She took out the paper inside, scanning its content.

"Shelley, what's the time?" She asked, not looking up from the letter.

"9:45, D.B is picking you up at 10. He called yesterday, letting us know."

She got up and took her things upstairs. She came down 10 minutes later, in different clothes, and wearing a bit of jewellery. Her hair was brushed, and she looked different from what she did 10 minutes ago. She was glowing slightly. She went to sit back on the windowsill, taking a piece of toast with her.

Seconds later her eyes lit up, and she smiled for the first time.

"He's here!"

She ran out of the room, and answered the door. Shelley and I followed her out, just in time to see her being given the biggest bear hug.

"Happy birthday?" He asked, letting her go. He had white hair, and a scar going from his right eye, across his nose, and finishing just above the left corner of his lip.

"What do you think?" She asked, bitterly.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Hi, I'm Shelley, you must be D.B." Shelley introduced herself.

"Yup, that's me. I'll bring her back about 4, yeah?" He asked, obviously not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"Yeah, that's good. Have fun."

They left a few minutes later, smiling and laughing.


End file.
